


They're Oblivious To The Obvious

by Fuckmylife



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Carlos, Oblivious Jay, Pining, Romance, Sexual Tension, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7323505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuckmylife/pseuds/Fuckmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Carlos shouldn't be allowed to look this fucking hot, it's against the laws of nature or something,' Jay thinks as he stares at the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Oblivious To The Obvious

Jay had woken up in a pile of heat and stickiness. Sadly, it's not the first time, or the second... or the third. It's been happening quite a bit recently. 

It's shameful, he knows.

 

He quickly pulls the blankets off of him and gets out of his bed to take a shower. He turns on the hot water and steps in.

Doing his best to scrub off the come from his body, he furiously scolds himself. And blames Carlos.

It was all de Vil's fault, he just had to start wearing _skirts_ and _dresses_ and other pretty shit. The sight has been the key that's unlocked the door to Jay's dirtiest thoughts. Damn, the way Carlos's thighs look in a fucking skater skirt shouldn't be legal. It could  _kill_ someone. And by someone, Jay really means himself.  _Carlos in a skirt will be the death of him._

He washes his hair while he's at it and then hurriedly exits the shower, being in it is an awful reminder of his thoughts and feelings towards his friend. 

He dries his body off slightly and wraps a towel around his waist before stepping out into his dorm room. 

Noticing that Carlos is awake, Jay flits his eyes around nervously and keeps his head down. 

"Good morning, Jay," Carlos says, quite chipper but obviously avoiding looking at Jay's half naked body. 

"You, too," Jay responds in a curt and awkward voice. He walks over to his drawer and picks out his clothes for the day.

"How did you sleep?" The younger male asks, unperturbed. 

Jay gulps, shocked by the question.  _Oh, it was fine, you know. I just had a dream that I was fucking you, nothing out of the usual._

"Fine, I slept fine," Jay takes in a deep breath in an attempt to calm his nerves which had apparently decided to fry themselves. 

"That's good," Carlos says, barely moving his lips. 

Jay takes his clothes in hand and walks back into the bathroom without saying anything in turn. He just feels so disgusting about where his thoughts lead when he sees Carlos, he can't even stand to look at his friend, much less talk to him and carry a conversation. 

He lets his towel slip to the floor and changes as slowly as possible in hopes that when he goes back into the room Carlos will be gone. It's a stupid wish but Jay doesn't care. 

When he finally leaves the bathroom, he notices that Carlos is actually gone. It doesn't feel as good as he thought it would, though. No, Jay just misses him, wants his friend to be nearby. 

He sits on the edge of his bed and puts his head in his hands, groaning in frustration. Water falls from his hair down to his neck and shirt and even his pants. Groaning out, he goes to get his towel and wraps his hair up to dry it. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and wonders if Carlos feels the same way about him, if he dreams of being with Jay. 

There's the sound of a door opening and Jay just knows Carlos has come back in. He sucks in a breath then exits the bathroom. He goes to sit on the edge of his bed once again but sees that Carlos is already sitting there so he decides to just stand awkwardly. 

"Hey, 'los. What's up?" He asks, slowly and confused as all hell. 

The pale teen fiddles with the strings on his pajama pants before responding, "Mal wants to talk to you." 

Jay furrows his eyebrows, "Why didn't she-" 

"She wants to talk to you alone." 

"Oh," Jay says, surprised that Carlos knew what he was going to say and also that he interrupted him. "I'll head over to her now." 

Carlos nods his head, looking up at Jay with his huge brown eyes. The stare practically melts Jay inside, he has to turn away in order for him not to do something stupid. 

In a flash he fully gets dressed and makes his way out of his dorm. As he's walking down the corridor he comes to find there are others up and about. This is an unusual sight since on Saturdays Jay and Carlos usually stay in and play video games the entire day. 

When he turns the hallway he sees Chad and Doug walking together. "Hey, guys," he says, waving to the two. 

"Hey, Jay! How's it going?" Doug says, stopping in front of him. Chad stops too, and stands next to him. 

"Fine. I'm just heading over to Mal's. What about you two?" Jay says, looking from Doug to Chad. 

Chad takes Doug's hand into his, and pointedly says, "I'm taking Doug out to the lake." 

Jay raises an eyebrow. 

Doug smiles, "He finally got his act together and asked me out." 

Laughing, Jay tells them, "Awesome! Have fun on your date guys!"

"We will," Chad says just as Doug replies, "Thanks, Jay! We'll see you later."

He nods at them in dismissal and heads on his way. 

 

Upon reaching Mal and Evie's room, he knocks on the door and patiently waits for one of the girls to yell out 'enter' before going in. He peeks his head in first and then fully enters, shutting the door behind him. "Carlos said you wanted me. What's up?"

He strides on over to Mal and Evie, leans up against the wall, crosses his arms and looks out of their window. He looks down to Auradon's campus, gazes at the ornate design of the fountain and the beautiful people out for a stroll. 

"We need to talk to you, Jay," Evie says, sitting on her bed. She pays the space between her and Mal, motions for him to sit. Jay huffs and does so, lost on what the hell is going on. Sure, his friends are weird but they aren't usually  _this_ weird. 

He settles himself in the middle of the girls, shifts his leg over his knee to get comfortable, and turns to face Evie. "What kind of talk warrants this?" 

Mal speaks up so Jay turns to her, "What's going on with you and Carlos?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been looking at Carlos as if you're going to take a bite out of him!" Evie says.

 _Well, that doesn't sound half bad,_ Jay thinks. 

"Jay, Evie and I just think if you like Carlos-" 

"Who said that I liked him? I've never- That's not- Mal!" 

Evie starts in on him, "No one's said anything, Jay. It's obvious." 

"What, like 'so obvious that Carlos knows'?" Jay asks, worried that his best friend knows about his feelings for him.

"No, Carlos is _oblivious_  to your obvious." Mal says. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, Jay hunches his back and slumps. "That's good, that's really good. He- he can't find out! We're friends, best friends, and I don't want that to be ruined just cause my heart decided to be an absolute dick."

"Don't you think you should tell him?" Evie asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

His head shakes, "No, I'm not going to." He thinks on it, "Should I? It would be nice to finally get this off my chest. I hate what keeping this secret is doing to me, it's honestly tearing me apart. Carlos's new style is certainly not helping!

Honestly... I've loved him since the Isle. It has always hurt to look at him. My heart starts pounding, my legs start shaking, and butterflies attack my stomach _everytime_ I glance at him. He's the cutest thing, his freckles, his hair, his smile. He's the greatest thing to ever happen to me. He makes me so happy... but then I remember he's not with me. I don't get to hold him or kiss him, I'll probably never be able to."

 

"Aww, Jay! Who knew you were such a sap?" Evie squeals. 

Jay growls and snarks back, "Being a 'sap' doesn't get me the guy so why would I tell anyone about it?" 

"Jay, we're only trying to help. Listen, you shouldn't keep these feelings locked up inside you. Carlos... He might hate us for telling you this- No, I shouldn't. He'll have to tell you himself." Mal says.

"Tell me what?" Jay asks, intrigued and confused. A desperate need fills him up, makes him yearn for an unspoken truth.

"We can't tell you. You'll just have to confess how you feel to him." Evie continues trying to soothe Jay, the effort barely pushes through the young man's exterior. 

 Jay doesn't accept it. He growls out, "Tell me." 

"We can't, Jay. Now, I'm sure he's finished getting ready, so go back to your dorm and _talk_ to him." Evie continues, more resigned. Her face is stern and relentless. 

Rolling his eyes, Jay sits up and leaves without even saying goodbye. 

 

His stomach is in knots by the time he's standing in front of his dorm room. He's staring at the door, feeling overwhelmed with fear. He's too scared to even place his hand on the door knob. 

Finally, he decides to hell with it and opens the door. He steps in, looks at Carlos, and immediately regrets his decision. 

Carlos looks absolutely breathtaking in a plain white crop top and a pair of dark skinny jeans. 'Carlos shouldn't be allowed to look this fucking hot, it's against the laws of nature or something,' Jay thinks as he stares at the boy. 

Before he knows what he's doing his feet carry him to where Carlos is laying flat on his bed. He can soon see the pale expanse of skin that's exposed by the shirt, Jay's quite happy with it. 

"Hey, Jay! Why did Mal and-" Carlos is cut off by Jay's lips on his. Jay had sat down next to him and bent over to kiss him, his hands are placed on Carlos's hips. 

Carlos moans into the kiss, opens his mouth to deepen it, and pulls Jay closer by wrapping his arms around his neck. Their lips meld together in passion and intensity, they move forcefully as Jay adds in a bit of tongue. The moment is so perfect and right that the two get lost in it. 

Jay's hands roam around, one goes up and under Carlos's shirt and the other goes down to Carlos's thigh. Carlos spreads his legs enough for Jay to lay between them and settle himself down on top of him. Meanwhile, Carlos's hands find themselves in Jay's hair, they tug roughly on the strands when Jay's teeth grazes his bottom lip. 

Carlos comes back to himself when Jay moves his lips down to Carlos's jaw. He whines and asks, "Jay? I- What?" 

The boy on top freezes. He's at a lack of words, doesn't know how to tell Carlos the truth. 

Continuing, "If you only want... I don't want this just to be physical, Jay. I want all of it, a whole relationship. It's okay if you don't want that, but-"

"I want it. I want you, Carlos." Jay confesses. 

Carlos smiles, looks into Jay's eyes and sees honesty. "Alright then, kiss me." Jay smiles too, and does as told. 

 He pulls back when he remembers his discussion with Evie and Mal, "Wait, Carlos... Mal and Evie, they-"

"What? Is this about what you talked about with them?" 

Jay sighs, once again his stomach starts tying itself in knots. "They, uh, told me that I should ask you... Well, they said you had told them that you-" 

"I can't believe them! They told you? I asked them not to. I trusted them, that's the only reason I told them in the first place!" Carlos's eyes burn deep with anger and disappointment. 

Jay seeks out to calm him. "No! No, they didn't tell me, but I _would_ like to know." 

"I... I don't know, Jay. I shouldn't. This could change things between us and they literally just became the way they should be, the way I want them to be. I don't want to ruin that." 

Jay shakes his head, "If it's what I think it is, I want to hear it. Please, Carlos." 

Carlos simply stares at Jay for a short while before working up the nerve to confess.

"I love-"  

" _I love you, too."_

**Author's Note:**

> submit prompts for what should happen next!


End file.
